Puppy Daze
by Cilanlovergirl20
Summary: This story fits the be carful what you wish for theme. After Cilan told Iris that she couldn't have a dog, she gets upset and wishes for Cilan to change his mind and let her have one. Almystina her wish and grants it... but not the way she thought. Iris gets her dog but you gotta read to find out who gets transformed. This is a TF fic
1. Prologue

Here's a story of a girl who wanted a pet dog, and got her wish, but not the way she expected...

Ash: where is it?! Where?! Where?!

Cilan: *cooking dinner and trying to keep from being annoyed* what is it, Ash?

Ash: I can't find my Nintendo 3DS! And I just got the Yoshi's New Island game!

Cilan: dude, I heard they recreated the Baby Bowser boss battle, but its not as good as the original.

Ash: *smacks him upside his head* DON'T SPOIL IT FOR ME!

Cilan: sorry... but the system is in your room. I nearly broke my neck, cause I tripped over it. Just... be more careful next time...

Ash: thanks! *goes in his room*

Cilan: *facepalms* he didn't hear anything I said, except that I put the system in his room...

Iris: hey Cilan, can I ask you something?

Cilan: what is it?

Iris: can we get a dog?

Cilan: no

Iris: why not?!

Cilan: its too much work! I already cook, clean, and go shopping.

Iris: then let me take care of it!

Cilan: no Iris, and that's final!

Iris: you're such a pain! *goes to her room and slams the door*

Cilan: ...I kinda miss living with Cress and Chili now... at least they never wined as much as these two...

Later...

Ash: these fish sticks are really good!

Cilan: thanks...

Ash: why are you so bummed for?

Cilan: I told Iris that she couldn't have a dog, cause its too much work. You notice she didn't show up for dinner. I think she hates me...

Ash: I don't think so... watch she's gonna come through that door and has completely forgiven you.

Cilan: yeah right...

Iris: *comes in carrying a cake* hi all, hope you saved me some food!

Cilan: *points to her plate piled with fish sticks*

Iris: oh fish sticks! *noms*

Ash: hey Iris, what's with the cake?

Iris: oh this? Its for Cilan. He's stressed...

Cilan: *gives Ash a WTF look*

Ash: what?

Cilan: you know what...

Iris: c'mon, Cilan eat up

Cilan: well... OK... *is about to take a bite, when he notices the little dog figure* wait a minute...

Iris: what is it?

Cilan: I know what you're doing, Iris and the answer is still no...

Iris: *mentally* I knew I shouldn't have had them put the dog on there... it was a dead giveaway!

Cilan: now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go do the dishes and then go to bed

Ash: guess I'll work on a new serum *goes to his lab*

Iris: *quietly looks at a book on dog breeds*

Late that night after the others had gone to bed

Iris: *lay in her bed awake* I wish... that Cilan would just change his mind and let me have a dog... that's all I want is to have one... to love and cuddle...

Meanwhile at the Hall of Origin

Almystina: sweet little Iris... I shall grant your wish... *makes a rainbow colored ball that has all the dog basics from puppy to fully grown and hurls it down...*

The orb flies into the trio's home and phases into Cilan's body...however another orb comes out of him and is a green heart shape, which flies off...

Almystina: *catches the heart in a jar and puts it up for safe keeping* I hope she enjoys her dog...


	2. Chapter 2

Strange Behaviors

The next morning, Iris was woken up by something licking her face...

Iris: what in the name of Arceus is licking me?! *looks to see Cilan panting and figures out it was him*...what are you doing in here? Didn't you do enough damage last night?!

Cilan: *tilts his head*

Iris: you can cut the cute dog act... I officially hate your guts...

Cilan: *does a cute whine and leaves*

Iris: good riddance...

However, he soon comes back carrying her slippers and the paper...

Iris: *realizes something is wrong* OK... that's not normal... he's behaving like a dog... um... Cilan?

Cilan: *looks at her*

Iris: you feeling OK?

Cilan: *barks happily*

Iris: guess that means yes. Are you hungry?

Cilan: *let's out another cute whine*

Iris: must be a hunger whine... well let's go find you some chow... *mentally* if this isn't a dream, we're gonna have to go shopping for him today!

Later, Ash came in to fix up breakfast and Iris explained the situation to him...

Ash: ya sure?

Iris: positive... he's not even sitting at the table... just waiting to be fed...

Ash: *sets down a bowl of water* just sit tight, Cilan. I'll get you some food.

Cilan: *lapping up some water*

Iris: well, what ever caused this sudden change, there's one good thing about it

Ash: and what's that?

Iris: I don't have to hear his evaluating time moments. Honestly, those were getting annoying...

Ash: I suppose you're right...

Iris: I know I'm right.

Ash: *puts the bacon in the microwave* anyway, how do you want your eggs?

Iris: sunny side up

Ash: alright. Hmm... Cilan always ate his scrambled with cheese on top...

Iris: what's wrong?

Ash: I'm debating wheater or not I should give him the food we eat...

Iris: it should be OK. He's still 'human' so there shouldn't be a problem.

Ash: if you say so... I'll watch him a bit after we eat and if the food messes with him, then we'll just feed him puppy food

Iris: why start him at the bottom of the food chain?

Ash: well, cause he's acting more like a puppy than a fully grown dog

Iris: I see what you're saying

Ash: exactly

So they had breakfast, and once finished, got ready for their day

Ash: well, there's one thing I can say that hasn't changed

Iris: what's that?

Ash: his apatite. He's still gluttonous.

Iris: that's true... *looks over at Cilan, whose dosing off* on a positive note, he's falling asleep, so he won't get into any mischief while we're gone.

Ash: that's a good sign. Though... I have to wonder...

Iris: how come he's behaving more like a dog, when he was perfectly fine yesterday?

Ash: how did you...?

Iris: the same thing's been on my mind for a while now...

Ash: look on the bright side, you have your dog now

Iris: true... just hope he doesn't turn into one... *drapes a blanket over him and turns the TV on My Little Pony*

Ash: wouldn't it be cool if we had our own Main Six group, like they do on the show?

Iris: I guess...

Ash: c'mon! I'd be Twilight, you'd be Applejack...

Iris: *cuts him off* cause I live in the Dragon Village?

Ash: eeyup *troll face*

Iris: *sighs in annoyance*

Ash: just for the giggles and Cilan's current predicament, he can be Rainbow.

Iris: actually, that makes sense... considering how competitive he was. Remember, the fake fishing compilation we entered? He was fired up to win that golden rod!

Ash: I remember and boy, was he disappointed when he found out it was fake.

Iris: anyway, who would the other three be?

Ash: I dunno yet... but let's go to the store. *points at Cilan*

Cilan: *sound asleep*

Iris: yeah, before he wakes up...

They both leave quietly, unaware that there was something moving under the blanket, and no it wasn't his legs...


	3. Chapter 3

The First Day

At the pet store, Ash and iris were searching for things for their new pet...

Ash: *browsing the dog food* hmmm... should we give him dry or wet food?

Iris: I dunno... why not get both?

Ash: alright

Iris: might want to get a lot.

Ash: right...

After getting the food, squeaky toys, food and water bowls, ect., they move on to the collars...

Iris: look at all the tags! So many to choose from!

Ash: which one are you gonna get for him?

Iris: I like the paw print one

Ash: then it'll match this collar. See? Its all white with green paw prints on it. It even has a bell

Iris: its perfect!

Ash: well when you're done putting the info on the tag, we can head to the check out.

Iris: OK

After they got everything they needed, they headed home and still found Cilan sleeping peacefully...*

Ash: he's still asleep...

Iris: I'm kinda surprised... *goes over and rubs his back*

Ash: *notices something moving under the blanket* must be dreaming, his leg is kicking... :)

Iris: are you sure? Cause his legs are perfectly still...

Ash: if that's the case then... what's that...?

Iris: I'm afraid to look... but got to... *looks under and sees a fairly long gray tail poking out from under his vest/ quickly drops the blanket* um Ash... you know how before we left I had hoped that Cilan wasn't turning into a dog...?

Ash: he's turning into one, isn't he?

Iris: *nods and shows him the tail*

Ash: um... OK then...

Iris: what should we do?

Ash: at this point, I dunno, but we should puppy proof the house first

Iris: good idea. We don't need him hurting himself.

So they got to work making the house more safe and accommodable for their puppy. While they were working, Cilan woke up and looked around...

Ash: *notices* I think we woke him up

Iris: *pets him* oh sorry!

Ash: think he's hungry?

Iris: might *pours some dry food in his bowl*

Cilan: *perks up and noms rather quickly*

Iris: *pours a lot more in*

Ash: don't feed him too much. I can tell he's getting full

Iris: I won't

Ash: can you give me a hand with this play pen?

Iris: *sets the bag down* yeah sure *goes to help*

Cilan: *mentally* I'm still hungry... guess I'll eat some more, while mommy helps daddy... *tips the bag over and let's the food spill out*

Ash: yeah, that should do it, better to be safe than sorry

Iris: you're right about that

Cilan: *still eating*

Iris: *notices* ahh! Cilan, no! *picks the bag up*

Cilan: *tilts his head*

Ash: he got a hold of it...

Iris: uh-huh... i'mma put it up where he can't reach it

Ash: *looks at Cilan and then at his stomach* you're gonna get a bellyache later...

Cilan: *barks happily*

Ash: *rolls his eyes and sighs in annoyance* I'm going to the lab... *leaves*

Cilan: *following*

Ash: *sternly* no Cilan, stay, sit!

Cilan: *sits there*

Ash: *mentally* its only been a day, and he's already outta control... wonder if I can reverse this... its worth a shot...

Iris: *setting the table* feels odd setting the table for two instead of three

Cilan: *looking at the pictures on the table and notices a picture of an older boy (himself); mentally* who's that with mommy and daddy? *grabs the picture and shows it to Iris*

Iris: what you got there? *looks at the picture* oh, you wanna know who the older boy is?

Cilan: *whines*

Iris: that was our friend, but he 'died' recently. His name was Cilan also, that's who you're named after. He was a really nice guy annoying at times but fun to be around... well one day, we got into an argument and he left but never came back...

Cilan: *looks sad*

Iris: *notices and pulls him into a hug* its OK, he lived a good life, though he was so close to reaching his dream...

Ash: *comes in* you ready for lunch yet?

Iris: oh yeah *puts the picture back* what are we having?

Ash: takeout. I don't feel like cooking now or later...

Iris: I see...

Cilan: *curled up on the rug*

Ash: oh I almost forgot... *slips the collar on him*

Iris: wonder why hes not as hyper as he was earlier...

Ash: prolly cause he has a crap ton of dog food sitting in his belly...

Iris: you think that's it?

Ash: positive

Soon the delivery boy comes with the food and Ash pays him

Ash: alright let's eat!

Cilan: *perks up*

Iris: you can't still be hungry! Not after all the kibble you ate!

Ash: gimmie that dog care book... *flips through some pages* ah here we go... "since dogs don't have a nerve to tell them when they're full, they will continue to eat until either they get a stomachache or throw up..." oh, man...

Iris: and we thought he was gluttonous before, but this takes it to another level!

Ash: well... this isn't good...

Cilan: *noms on eggrolls, fried rice, ect.*

Ash: Cilan, stop!

Cilan: *stops*

Ash: *points to his dog bed* go lay down, now!

Cilan: *whimpers and complies*

Iris: I think you scared him...

Ash: I didn't mean to, I was just stopping him from eating our food

Iris: well thanks... I guess...

So they both eat, while Cilan watches on in disappointment...


End file.
